


Tokyo Vampire

by MissCherryBomb



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Guns, M/M, More tags and characters to come, Vampire AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCherryBomb/pseuds/MissCherryBomb
Summary: My Halloween gift for Tokyo Ghoul fandom. UtaFuru fic set in Vampire AU. Basically, everyone are vampires instead of ghouls.Furuta is a human who wants to become a vampire because of his personal reasons. To achieve that, he joins a group of vampires known as the Clowns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big kudos @SuperSaiyanHollow for betaing it!

**tragedy**  noun BrE /ˈtrædʒədi/ **-** a very sad event or situation, especially one that involves death

* * *

 

_Run, run as fast as you can!_

Furuta cheered for himself in his thoughts while running through the empty streets of Tokyo late at night. He and his adoptive father were vampire hunters. They and a few fellow hunters were searching for a mighty vampire that night, the leader of an important vampire group whose members called themselves the Clowns. But, the hunting hadn’t gone according to plan; most of the hunters were now lying lifeless in the Tokyo streets, and Furuta was forced to run. Run as far away as he could from that disgusting monster.

“You thought you could run away from me, huh?”

Suddenly, the vampire appeared in front of him, knocking him down. Laying on the cold ground, Furuta looked up at him. The vampire was dressed in all black, had many piercings in his face and ears, and his black hair was styled into an undercut.

_Everything’s going according to plan._

“You people are so silly! But, I admire you, really. You’re attached to your shitty lives and want to keep them no matter what,” saying that, he pinned Furuta to the ground. Furuta’s vision was swirling; all he could see now was a blurry image of the vampire. He closed his eyes as he felt the vampire’s sharp fangs pierce his throat. After that, he vigorously started to suck his blood with a hum.

Furuta felt weaker and weaker by the second, as he heard his father’s voice, shouting: “Leave him alone!”

Furuta was convinced that he was hallucinating due to the heavy blood loss, but soon he felt a sharp pain when the vampire stopped sucking his blood, the new wound sore causing a stabbing pain to rush up his neck. The vampire pulled him up with one sharp and firm move. Furuta cracked opened his eyes and saw his father who was pointing a gun at him.

_All according to the plan._

“Papa, what’s happening?” Furuta whispered, confused.

“Do you really think that your shitty weapon can hurt me?” the vampire mocked the hunter, showing off his long fangs.

“Silver bullets. Just one in your heart and you’ll be dead. Then, I can cut off your head and burn your body to ashes to make sure you’ll never come back to this world,” the hunter hissed, preparing to shoot his gun.

“Then, you’ll have to kill your dear son as well.” The vampire laughed. He was holding Furuta tightly against his body like a shield.

“If this is the price I have to pay, then fine,” the hunter stated and fired his gun. Everything happened so fast; Furuta felt a silver bullet pierce his chest, and he slumped to the ground. The vampire managed to jump away from him in the blink of an eye, dodging the shot. The hunter felt another vampire behind him; he turned around, but the vampire was swifter. It was a woman, and she had punctured the left side of his chest with her hand, pulling out his still beating heart. It pulsed in her hand for a while until it completely stopped. 

“Thank you, Roma,” the vampire told his friend. She had short, red hair, and the upper part of her face was covered by a clown mask. She tossed the hunter’s lifeless heart onto his dead body and slowly licked her bloodied arm clean, relishing in the bitter taste.

“Are you aware that this hunter was a vampire?” Roma asked. “His blood doesn’t taste like a human’s…”

“Love, I wasn’t turned into a vampire yesterday. I could sense him.”

“Right. What about this one?” Roma inquired, pointing at a shaken Furuta.

“He’s mine,” the male vampire answered sharply. “Go search for food somewhere else!” he ordered her.

“Why are you so cruel? If it weren’t for me, you would be dead!” she argued.

“Oh, do you really think so?” he smirked.

She sighed, giving him a pointed look. “I’m going back to the nest.” Roma resigned, and then she walked away into the darkness.

 “Phew,” the vampire sighed, stepping towards Furuta who was steadily bleeding out. “Well, well, well.” The vampire kneeled next to him, hand reaching out to rip a strip of his own shirt. He ran his sharp nails over his chest. Furuta cringed as he watched one of those nails cut right over the vampire’s breast. “I guess you have no other choice. Drink or you’ll be dead.” He raised Furuta’s head to his chest. Seeing the apprehension in the man’s face, he inquired: “Do you really want to do it?”

“Yes. I want to be more powerful. I want to become one of you. There’s no other way…”

“You know, I like your determination…” the vampire simpered, shoving Furuta’s face to his breast.

At first, Furuta choked on the red liquid. Was it his blood or the vampire’s? He didn’t know anymore. He started drinking more and more eagerly, swallowing big gulps. He choked once more on the dense liquid, iron taste in his mouth, when he saw nothing but darkness. It engulfed him gradually until he lost his consciousness.

_Everything went according to plan…_

* * *

 

Furuta woke up in a dimly lit room. To his horror, he was lying in an open coffin. For the life of him, he couldn’t recall how he had ended up here. The surroundings were totally unfamiliar. Then, he noticed that someone was sitting next to him.

“Good, you woke up.” The person leaned towards him, and Furuta recognized the face. Furuta slowly started to remember the things that had happened. He had asked him to turn him into a vampire, hadn’t he? His dizzy mind whirled. He was under the impression this had all been a dream. He couldn’t tell when the events had taken place; he had lost track of time. His head was pulsing with pain, he felt fatigued beyond belief, and he was extremely thirsty.

“Drink…” he rasped.

“Excuse me?” The vampire clearly didn’t hear what he was saying because Furuta’s throat was completely dry. The vampire leaned closer to him, his face next to Furuta’s. He was so close that Furuta could smell his cologne and the distinct scent blood. This smell couldn’t be masked by any other fragrance.

Furuta cleared his throat and tried to speak louder: “Drink please…”

“Ah, that’s right, you have to be thirsty after such a long time.” He grabbed a bottle with some red liquid in it, that resembled a bottle of wine, and opened it. Next, he filled a glass with the liquid. He handed the glass to Furuta. “Here, drink it.”

Furuta winced. He knew what the glass contained.

“How long have I been asleep?” he asked.

Uta didn’t let it go so easily; he shoved the glass in Furuta’s face: “Almost 24 hours. Take it, you have to drink.”

“I know... I just don’t know if I can.”

“Soon your thirst will be so grand that you’ll crawl up from this coffin, go out, and murder people senselessly. Do you want that? I certainly don’t. I turned you which means I’m responsible for you in a way. So, stop being a crybaby and drink it.”

 _Who does he think he is calling me a crybaby?_ Furuta furrowed his eyebrows. Then, he grabbed the glass from the vampire’s hand and gulped it all down in a single, massive chug.

“Good boy.” The vampire smirked. Furuta felt a little bit better after drinking it. The pain lessened and his mouth wasn’t as dry anymore, so he could speak properly.

“Don’t call me that,” he said in a sharp voice.

“How should I call you then?”

“I already introduced myself before when we first met. I’m Furuta Nimura.”

“Okay. You can call me Uta. How do you feel?”

“Terrible…”

Uta nodded sympathetically. “Ah, that’s normal. Your body is changing.”

“How long does it take?”

“I don’t know. Every case is different… Now, tell me why a human lived with a vampire?” he questioned as he steepled his fingers and scooted forward.

Furuta blinked nervously.

“Oh, c’mon. Vampires can sense if someone is human or not. The person who you called a father clearly wasn’t an ordinary mortal.”

Furuta sighed, averting his gaze. “He wasn’t my biological father. He just adopted me.”

Uta shifted in his chair. “Tell me more.”

Furuta sighed again, but deeper. “He was born as a human. He had been a vampire hunter his entire life. He got married and had a son. He didn’t stop working as a hunter though. One day, a group of vampires attacked his family. They killed his wife and child, and then turned him into a vampire. He couldn’t stand the fact that he became something that he was supposed to be and that his beloved family was killed. He promised that he would never drink another person’s blood, but instead he would continue hunting down vampires. He adopted me in order to have a constant source of blood and to train me as a hunter to help him. His main goal was to find the vampire who ruined his life… no matter what…”

“Don’t you regret it? He raised you after all.”

“No. He used me, he ruined my _own_ life… and I want to be in control my life. I want to have power. That’s why I wanted to become a vampire and join your group.”

“I see… Well, I’ll leave you now, so that you may rest.” Uta stood up and headed to the door.

“U-Uta?” Furuta’s voice stopped him. He paused before continuing. “Thank you.”

Uta turned his head around. “You’re welcome.” He replied with a smile as he went out.

* * *

 

Furuta closed the door of his coffin. All night he wondered about his current situation until he finally fell asleep. Because he was running a fever, he had awful nightmares about his father and vampires. There was so much blood everywhere, more and more… until he was _drowning_ in it. He woke up utterly exhausted. The door of his coffin creaked open and he peered outside. With a sigh of relief, he noted that Uta was nowhere to be found. Furuta reached out for the bottle of blood sitting on the nearby nightstand and drank it all in one swallow. He didn’t even bother with pouring it into the glass. He just felt insatiably thirsty.

_So, this is what I’ve become, huh?_

He got up from his coffin and stretched his whole body. His bones cracked. He had obviously spent too much time in one place. Nevertheless, he admitted that he felt a lot better. Is this it? Was his  transformation into a vampire completed? What he was supposed to do now? He decided to leave the room and find out where he had been staying these past few days. He headed towards the door, but it suddenly opened as Uta came into the room.

“Oh, so you’re not sleeping anymore? Good,” he stated, walking towards a dresser. He pulled out some clothes from it and threw them in Furuta’s direction. “Here, change your clothes. We’re going out to teach you how to live as a vampire.”

Furuta caught a white shirt and black pants that were very similar to what he was wearing. He thanked him.

“When you’ll be ready, I’ll be waiting upstairs,” Uta announced as he left Furuta alone. He put the fresh clothes on and went out into a corridor. The room he was in was situated near the end of the corridor, so Furuta went straight ahead to find the stairs. To his surprise, they led to a nicely-decorated bar. He noticed Uta and an unfamiliar, female vampire by the bar counter.

“I have to admit that you have exceptional tastes U-chan.” The woman winked at Furuta.

“Don’t pay attention the her, Nimura. She always says stuff like that. Come here,” Uta ordered. Furuta shyly walked towards the bar counter.

“Do you want something to drink?” the woman asked. Furuta was now able to examine her closely. She had long, ginger hair and was dressed in a long, plain, black dress with straps and a low neckline.

“No, thank you. I drank from the bottle downstairs,” he refused politely. Furuta noticed a subtle smirk on Uta’s face.

“I see… Anyway, I’m Itori. I run this bar.”

“I’m Furuta Nimura. Nice to meet you, Itori… I guess…”

“Haha!” Itori laughed loudly. “This guy is hilarious! He’ll be a great clown!”

“Okay, we’re gone,” Uta ignored her, rising from the bar stool, and heading to the door. “Move your lazy ass, Nimura,” he rushed him. Furuta unwillingly followed him.

“Bye, good luck hunting!” Itori waved them goodbye.

When they found themselves on the street, it was already dark.

“What do you think of her?” Uta inquired.

“I don’t know... I just met her.” Furuta replied. “How long have you known her?”

“I don’t remember, but it’s been quite a long time. She’s the owner of the bar where our nest is. It’s a perfect hideout. We sleep there during the day, and after sunset, it’s like a normal bar. Both humans and vampires visit us,” Uta answered, and then changed the subject. “Let’s go this way. I’ll teach you how to use vampire abilities.”

Furuta followed Uta into an empty alley. Suddenly, Uta jumped onto a  nearby dumpster, then higher, up onto a brick wall of the building. In the end, he finally stood at the top of it. Furuta was impressed by his speed.

“C’mon, you can do it too!” Uta shouted from the rooftop. Furuta wasn’t so sure about it though. He didn’t move.

“Do I have to wait here until the sunrise?” Uta mocked him. Furuta eventually jumped over the dumpster. The jump was higher and faster than he expected. Then, he sprang over the wall and soon joined Uta on the rooftop.

“See? You can do it, if you want to,” Uta praised him.

Furuta admired the city landscape and the night sky in silence. He could see numerous, illuminated buildings and some cars and people far away like little bugs. Were people like insects to him right now? He thought about it for a while, but he couldn’t find an answer.

“But, how do we get down from here?” he finally asked Uta.

“Like this.” Uta grabbed Furuta’s hand and jumped from the rooftop, dragging Furuta behind him, before he managed to protest. In an instant,  they landed safely on their feet.

“You don’t have to worry about such trivial things like jumping from the 4th floor when you’re immortal.” Uta smiled and let go of Furuta’s hand.

“Now, try to catch me,” Uta teased as he disappeared in the blink of an eye. Furuta looked around confused. He couldn’t see him until he heard his voice behind him. He turned around to see that  Uta was a few meters away.

“I’m here! Try to focus a little bit, Nimura!” he waved him.

“Yeah, sure,” Furuta shouted back with a fake smile.

_I’m sick of your games!_

“You won’t survive as a vampire, if you don’t exercise,” Uta whispered in Furuta’s ear. Furuta didn’t even see when he ran back towards him. And then, just like that, he was gone. Furuta sharpened his senses to the max, and he could now see Uta running down the street. He started chasing him as fast as he could, wind blowing his hair back. Finally, Uta skidded to stop in another alley.

“Very good! Soon, when you learn how to use all your powers, you’ll be able to go out by yourself.”

“I’m pretty sure I’d get along fine without you. I lived with a vampire. You don’t have to teach me things.”

“Maybe. But, living with a vampire is different than being one. This city is full of vampire hunters and other vampires who can and _will_ kill you.”

Furuta simply spluttered.

Suddenly, Uta’s head snapped up, eyes shifting side to side. He listened to closely for a while to finally claim: “Shit, I can hear someone coming. Pretend that we’re on a date,” saying that, Uta pinned Furuta to the nearby wall.

“Wait, what?! Who’s coming?!” asked the confused Furuta.

“Hunters,” Uta answered, sealing Furuta’s lips with his own. To Furuta, it didn’t make any sense. But, completely shocked, he let Uta  kiss him deeply. He even kissed him back gently, their tongues lapping against each other.

 _Nimura, stop!_ But, somehow he didn’t want to stop.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Uta broke the kiss to look at the two people with flashes in their hands.

“Don’t you see? We’re on  a date,” he answered in a sweet voice.

“An abandoned alley is a strange place for a date,” said the hunter.

“Not if you want a little bit of  privacy,” opposed Uta.

“Then, just go to a goddamn love hotel,” the hunter advised. “This place is dangerous. It’s  vampire hunting territory.”

“Oh, really?” Uta smirked, walking towards hunters. Furuta grabbed his wrist and drew him closer.

“We’re sorry. We’ll get going,” Furuta apologized, bowing his head. At that moment, Uta freed himself from Furuta’s hold and jumped towards the hunters. He threw himself at one of them, digging  his fangs into hunter’s neck. The other hunter panicked, but then he reacted as quick as possible; he pulled out a wooden stake and ran towards Uta with a wild scream. Furuta froze. He didn’t know what to do! He totally didn’t expect that Uta wanted to attack these people. He had the impression that he had peaceful attitude with all that acting as if they had been on a date. Now, he had to decide quickly on which side he was on. Instantly, the air filled with the iron smell of blood. On impulse, Furuta leaped towards the hunter who was attacking Uta. He broke the hunter’s neck with a precise twist. Uta dropped the limp body of the hunter and showed his teeth in a wide grin, his mouth and chin covered in blood. Furuta just stood there breathing heavily.

“What are you smiling about?” Furuta inquired angrily.

“Did you seen their faces? They thought we were just two guys on a date. It was fun! And, you saved me!”

“I didn’t think about what I was doing…” Furuta mumbled, looking away.

“Yeah… Anyway, you could bite him instead of breaking his neck. Now, he’s useless. His heart has already stopped beating. But, you can drink from this one. His pulse is weak, but he’s still alive.”

“Fuck you,” Furuta spat out and walked away. He was aware that as a vampire he would have to kill people and fight with the hunters, but he wasn’t prepared for it yet. Not tonight.

“Okay, more for me then!” Uta shouted at his back.

Furuta headed straight to Helter Skelter. While he and Uta were out, the bar had become super crowded, it was Friday evening after all. He managed to find a free spot near the bar though. He had just sat down, when a young woman tripped over, and as a result, spilt the glass of wine she was carrying right on Furuta’s shirt.

“I’m so sorry!” she apologized feverishly. Furuta eyed her carefully. She wasn’t very attractive, but her smell was alluring.

_Her blood must taste great…_

“So, maybe I can buy you a drink and you can join me and my friend?” the girl asked sweetly.

“Huh?” Furuta asked, interrupted from his thoughts by the unexpected question. “Yeah, why not?” he replied to his surprise.

A moment later he was sitting at a table with two strange women.

“My name’s Ami and this is my friend from the States…” the woman who spilt the drink on Furuta introduced herself and her friend. The other woman was _way_ more attractive physically: she had a slim waist, long, black hair, and wore a dress that suited her.

“And, what’s your name?” Ami inquired.

Furuta somehow didn’t feel like answering with his real name, so he came up with a made up one: “Souta.”

“So… do you visit this place often, Souta?” Ami kept pestering.

“Actually, this is my first time.” He wasn’t even lying. “What about you?”

“We like this place! It has a great atmosphere. We come here from time to time when we have a girl’s night out,” Ami explained.

“I see.” Furuta nodded. “I like this place too. I guess I’ll visit it more often in the future,” he reassured them with a wide smile.

The girls stayed until closing. They were both blabbing about trivial things all evening. Furuta was sincerely bored, but he didn’t show it.

When it was only Itori and him left, she teased him: “I didn’t know  that you were such a playboy.”

“Who’s a playboy?” Uta asked as he entered the bar. A man with low-cut hair and dressed in colorful, feminine clothes accompanied him.

“Ah, Uta, I thought you lost your way home!” Itori exclaimed. “But, you brought Nico!”

Nico immediately ran towards the bar counter and kissed Itori’s cheeks. “Hello, my love!” he greeted her. “Is this the new clown you were talking about?” he asked Uta.

“Yup,” he answered shortly.

“How beautiful!” Nico’s eyes gleamed. “You always have a great taste in people, Uta.”

“Thanks,” Uta giggled. “Meet Nico, he’s our fellow clown. He helped me with remove the hunters’ bodies while you walked away.” Uta introduced the man.

“Whatever.” Furuta shrugged his shoulders. “I’m tired, I’m going to sleep.” He sent them an offended look and went down to the basement.

* * *

 

The next evening, Furuta woke up and headed upstairs. He helped Itori prepare to open, and then just sat there, sipping a glass of blood that she gave him. He didn’t feel like going out with Uta tonight. He hadn’t even seen him yet. He didn’t want Itori to know that he was curious about Uta’s whereabouts, so he kept quiet.

Soon, Ami’s friend, who he met the night before, showed up. She spotted him and approached the table in the corner of the room where he was sitting.

“Hello, Souta!” she welcomed him with a smile.

“Ah, hello. Where’s  Ami?”

“She’s not feeling well today, so she couldn’t come. I decided to come by myself. She doesn’t even know about it!” she giggled. “I knew that you’d be here!” she exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Oh… Do you want anything to drink?” he asked listlessly.

“A glass of margarita would be nice.” She winked.

Furuta went to the bar to order drinks.

“Well, I can see that you don’t waste your time.” Itori blinked at him while pouring the alcohol in the glass.

“Shut up,” Furuta hissed, took the drink, and walked away.

“You don’t want anything?” the woman raised her eyebrows, surprised.

“I’ve just finished my drink.” He showed her the empty glass.

“Oh, ” she sighed.

“So, how do you like Japan?” he asked Ami’s friend when he handed her the drink.

“Very much!” she exclaimed ecstatically. Then, she started babbling about everything she had done from arriving to Japan. Bored, Furuta just politely nodded his head. “I especially  like Japanese guys…” she whispered, running her finger across his jaw. “Please, tell me a little bit more about yourself, Souta…” she asked seductively.

“Yeah, please tell us a little bit more about yourself, _Souta_ ,” Uta said, appearing unexpectedly, sitting down at the same table, opposite to them.

“Who are you?” asked the woman.

“I’m Uta, Souta’s friend,” Uta introduced himself. “And, I didn’t know that he was capable of meeting such a beautiful woman…”

Furuta rolled his eyes while the girl flushed.

“I can see that your drink is almost done. Can I buy you another one?” continued Uta.

“Yeah, why not?” she answered, still blushing. “Your friend is quite handsome,” she said to Furuta in a lowered voice while Uta walked away to get drinks.

“Yeah? I didn’t notice…” Furuta said ironically.

“What is such a gorgeous woman doing here?” Uta inquired when he came back. This time he sat down on the small sofa next to her.

“I was here yesterday with my friend when we met Souta. She couldn’t come tonight though,” the woman explained sipping her second drink.

“Such a shame…” Uta sighed, fussed.

“Not at all! More guys for me!” she opposed, giggling.

“That’s true!” Uta joined her in laughing. “Judging by your looks, you’re not from Japan?”

“No…” The woman started talking about herself and Furuta had to listen to story of her life once again. “But, that’s enough about me. What do you do in your life, Uta?”

“I’m a mask maker.”

“Oh, really! That’s so cool! Would you make a mask for me?”

“Of course! I imagine you in a classic Venice mask…” he started, pretending that he was taking measurements of her face, softly touching her forehead, nose, and cheeks. The woman chuckled. Then, he gently took her chin, looked deeply in her eyes, and said in low and cold tone, “You know, here’s the room where you can see some of my masks. And, where we could know each other better… Let’s go there…”

The girl looked as if she had been in a trance. She nodded her head obediently. “But, Souta is coming with us, right?” she asked.

“Of course he is,” confirmed Uta, throwing his arm around her shoulders, and ushering her down to the basement. Furuta followed them reluctantly.

They went down the stairs and entered Uta’s room. Furuta hadn’t been there before. It was dark except for the candles. On the walls, indeed, hung some masks. All in all, the room was poorly furnished; there was only necessary furniture like a sofa, a table, a dresser, and one armchair. The giant coffin was the only thing in the room that caught his eye. The woman was fascinated by the room’s décor.

“A coffin, how eccentric!” she exclaimed delightfully with her eyes wide open. Then, she started admiring masks. Uta sat down on the sofa and patted the space near him.

“Please sit down, Souta.”

“Thanks, I’m fine here,” he replied, sitting down in the armchair opposite to the sofa.

Soon, the woman joined Uta on the sofa. “I like your works very much…” she praised in a sweet voice.

“Oh, really? Come here…”

The woman leaned towards him, and he started playing with her hair. He left soft kisses on her forehead and nose before he reached her lips. When their lips sealed, the woman willingly kissed him back deeply, leaning towards him even more, pushing him to the other side of sofa. Furuta stood up abruptly.

Uta broke the kiss to speak to him. “Stay,” he ordered with a determined tone. “Stay and learn.”

“Learn what?” Furuta asked confused, frowning his eyebrows.

“Wait and see,” Uta said mysteriously. After that, he ran his tongue across the woman’s neck and caressed it with his mouth. She moaned, letting Uta lie her down on the sofa. He was on a top of her now. Suddenly, harmless petting was over as Uta pierced her neck with his sharp teeth, and started sucking her blood. The woman screamed and thrashed on the sofa, but she couldn’t escape from the vampire’s firm hold. Furuta just stood there, eyes wide. As the air in the room was filled with the smell of blood, it became harder for him to stand still. He began to kick his heels.

“What are you waiting for?” Uta inquired, taking the woman’s arm, and pulling it in Furuta’s direction. “Come, take a bite,” he invited him with a smirk.

Furuta swallowed thickly. He slowly approached the sofa and kneeled in front of it. He took the woman’s arm and eyed it carefully. It was light and soft, hot blood still in her veins. He raised it to his mouth and bit it. As he tasted her blood, he felt invigorated; he felt his senses sharpen, driving him wild. It tasted great; it couldn’t be compared to the blood drunk from the glass. He sucked harder and harder, until Uta pushed him away.

“Stop it! She’s already dead…”

Furuta looked at him bewildered.

“That’s what I wanted to teach you. I believed I have succeeded.”

Furuta wiped the blood from his chin with his hand in silence as he headed towards the door.

“Now, I’ll show what to do with the body, _Souta_. By the way, what’s with the strange name?” Uta had to ask in order to satisfy his curiosity.

“I just didn’t feel like using my real one.” Furuta stopped right in front of the door.

“Very smart.”

“Uta?” Furuta asked, turning around.

“Yes?” the vampire raised his head.

“Would you make me a mask?”

“Of course. All clowns must wear clown masks when they hunt outside,” Uta replied with a wide smile. “Now, help with this goddamn body, or should I call Nico to help me?”

“Okay, what should I do?” Furuta went back. This night would be longer than he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know how you like it!  
> Come say hi on tumblr @sugoi-pocky or @helter-skelter-re


End file.
